snortypastafandomcom-20200213-history
How the Hyper Ruined Christmas
(Trollpasta by Zy, Hyp-chan, Pa-Pows, and Pink) That Christmas Eve, when I was just ready to go to SLEEEEPYY!!!!!!! I saw something out the window. It was something that I couldn't recognize just yet, but it looked like a human. It was Santa!!!!!!! He looked at me and crinkled his bag. He pulled out a Julie-su plushie. It had snort butthole eyes. SNORT. It stared into my soul and it made me laugh deeply. Then Ethan from h3h3productions pops up and shouts out "PAPA BLESS" and does a praying snort. And then Ethan Bradberry shows up and began to do a hair flip while smoking the entire room. "I'M ETHAN BRADBERRY!!!!!", he screamed before getting scucked out the window. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!" I thought. Then the snort old guy from the Corner Store snortypasta jumps out and he was all like, "GET SONIC ICE CREAM OR FACE MY WRATH!!!!" Then Sonic appears outta nowhere and begins to spit out stale memes out of his Twitter feed. Then he randomly spawned a lifejacket dress and started dancing like cyberboy without context. "HAHA, KNUCKLES IS A MEME! WH" I don't even know what's going on anymore, so I just grabbed the Julie-Su plush an hugged it TIGHTLY wh. Then its butthole eyes expanded across everything and Santa became a crinkly bag. With a SACK™. The SACK became a a dangerous weapon that was used against Htler during the times of WW2. This weapon actually ended up killing more ducks than anything else but it was funny so they kept it anyways. All you could hear was was the sound of dying quacks all the time so a bunch of people left germany and came to the USA cause they were sick of that bullshit. Anyways, ducks are dead, santas SACK is dangerous, and Hitler is still out there. Lock your doors and windows. This has been a PSA, stay safe around trains. "Cya bitches.", said Hitler. Then Hitler ripped his face off and it turned out to be a disguise IT WAS BINK ALL ALONG!!!!!!!!!!!! Then the Continue music from that Felix the Cat bootleg started playing and Bink said "нет" then she started going on a rampage. She threw her face as if it's a frisbee or something and the sheer mass of her face ended up destroying everything in my house. As the face turned into, well, basically a black hole, it engulfed everything in my house. Those sentences totally don't sound redundant at all. I pulled out my RUBEE powered magic missile and began shooting the black hole. Bink's face said "Oh? Oh." Then dissipated. Then Bink said, "BUT OF COURSE", then rainbows began shooting out her butt wh The rainbows turned into ass naked minions and they started twerking frantically. "HEY GIRL HEY GURL TWERK TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mwah also came out of the rainbows. "OH NO NOW HE'S DOING IT TOO!!!!!!" I yelled as I noticed Santa twerking too the beetTM. Then I saw Bink eating peppermints. So I guess that's why rainbows began to shoot out of her butt without context. Bink threw one at me and said "EAT IT OR SNOOOOOORRRRT!!!!!!!" So I did. But instead of shooting out rainbows out my butt like I expected, I turned into Peppermint the Kangaroo from the hit series, "Peppermint Returns" (2011) TF SEQUENCE ™ It didn't feel as good as I saw in the comics though. It was freaking painful. "I belive at you", Rox sassed. Then Rox was suddenly running around in a Rex costume to ONESTOP.MID and she started twerking without context. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!", I said, as Peppermint. Then Hyper popped out of nowhere and said, "YOU LOOK LIKE A SNAKE! I MUST FIGHT YOU! FURSONA WAAAAAAAARS!!!!!!!!!! fursona games 2015-2016 round 2." Then I started fighting it even though I didn't do anything wrong. some Hyper heard me referring Hyper as "it" and Hyper became even more mad. "DON'T MISLABEL ME YOU PRIVILEGED SCUM!!!!!!!!!!!!", Hyper sassed. "High quality rips", SiivaGunner sassed out of nowhere. Okay what the heck? Then Bink happened. binkles Bink was a reincarnation of Knuckles! She started punching (or he? idefk) everything without context and was mad and said that they made Knuckles fat. WHAT. Then the Julie-Su plush from ten years ago came to life and started doing the WHIP AND NAENAE™. Bink punched it like a momma and it exploded. The booby bat blinked like a mom. Rex walked up into the middle of the snort and said, "." I gave Rex a peck on the cheek. It gives me life! WHAT?! Rex crinkled into a snort and JHF's face spawned in the corner. But it began to slowly turn into . . . HYPER PEAKING OVER 111'S BLANKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyper peaking over 111's blanket then slowly became the prehistoric family, the Flinestones. And then we celebrated by making JulieSu plushies and givig them to the children of this world. Are we high? I dunno, but we're damn weird I can tell ya that much. But the Flintstones are stoned, all the time, it's in the name damn it. AAAAAHAHHHH. What was that noise? I dunno, probs the Flintstones being high again. The neighbors, at it again, being high with grand dad wile in the7 dimension. Yeah, dimension travleingis a thing, science just won't admit it because TTrump wants to use it for himself. So he can see a world were everything living being is a wall, he'd practically shit himself if he saw that. I sure would. As Bink revealed herself to be Sonic, iMovie's Simple music was playing. Oh, and based on that one Game Theory video, I found out Bink is not just a reincarnation of Knuckles. But she is also. A reincarnation of . JULIE SU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said, still in a Peppermint body, "SO EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!" then MatPat said "Yes. Also Sans is technically a reincarnation of Ness." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", I screamed until I dissipated. Make a wish! 10 MINUTES GO . .. ... ..... ........ ............. .......................... .......................... .......................... .......................... .......................... .......................... ............. ........ ..... ... .. . DONE? GOOD. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T SEND THIS TO 3915 PEOPLE WITHIN THE NEXT MICROSECOND YOU'LL GONNA -- u1-240 0 z - AA aa1 !# $$ 922 ERROR #2352 19 14 A !(R ) ())!) )!_@__$$$ !!! CRITICAL_EXCEPTION &H10E HAS OCCURED. 1-44zmq;;AAAA fFFA AFF ############################################################################# ... IT WAS ALL A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!!! THANK GOSH ALMIGHTY!!! I stood up and looked in the mirror. Apparently I was wearing an official Bing-endorsed Peppermint T-shirt. That was fun, daddy! But when I turned on my computer, I was horrified. the wallpaper had changed from windows xp bliss to hyper peeking from 111's blanket. Category:Yummy Category:Everyone's asleep when I finished this Category:Minecraft Category:FNaF Category:Undertale Category:Star Wars Category:GIANT BARBIE EGG Category:Grand Dad Category:SONIC TWITTER MEMES Category:K